My Heart Is Forever Broken
by paramoregleek
Summary: Paramore was living a good life until Hayley's abusive boyfriend Chad Gilbert comes and takes Josh. Will they ever find him? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hayley's POV**

I woke up on the tour bus to the sudden stop

of the bus moving.

"Ow!" I heard a voice say.

I quickly realized it was Zac.

I jumped down from my bunk above Josh's.

"What was that?" I heard the guys mumbling.

I ran to the middle area of the bus.

"Hey!" I called, "Dan! What was that?".

Dan was the bus driver.

"I don't really know." He responded, "I think something

hit us".

"What?" I said.

And, as if right on cue, there was a knock from the door.

This is really odd, I thought to myself.

I slowly tip-toed to the door, and opened it.

"HAYLEY!" the person shouted and crashed there lips

into mine.

My eyes were wide. When they stopped kissing me

and looked at me, I realized it was Chad.

"Uh, Hi Chad" I said to him

"Why are you so glum?" He asked.

"I'm not. It's just that that was really unexpected-"

He put his finger to my lips and shushed me.

"I just really wanted to see you!" He exclaimed.

"So you hit our bus?" I asked him, puzzled.

He chuckled. "No,silly!"

"Then wha-"

"It's okay, I'm with you now."

And he kissed me again.

I pulled him away though.

"Chad this needs to stop!" I yelled.

He looked confused. "No,no",he said,and tried to

kiss me again.

I put my hand in his face. "CHAD!" I screamed.

I jumped up to run away, but Chad pulled me back.

"JOSH! ZAC! JEREMY! TAY-" but he covered my mouth.

The guys rushed in and all gasped.

**A/N: So...how is it? Sorry it's short! I've written the next chapter already but I need to know that people are actually reading it before I give you more. Thanks! ~HayleyNWilliams~ **

**R&R!**


	2. Fight With Your Bare Hands About It

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Paramore,New Found Glory, blah blah blah...

**Josh's POV**

I couldn't believe what I saw. That son of a biscuit (side note,

yes I said son of a biscuit. Sorry, I don't cuss) was nearly

suffacating Hayley. I needed to do something. She was pratically

my sister. I was angry. I let it all out. "CHAD! I'VE HAD

IT WITH YOU! GET OFF HER, YOU MORON!" and I punched him in

the stomache. He held his stomache and I began to walk back but

he grabbed me and slapped me across the face! "IT'S NONE OF

YOUR BUSINESS, JOSHY!" he screamed at me. Then,

I began fighting him.

**Hayley's POV**

I watched them fight, hot tears trickling down my cheeks.

I went to Jeremy and he hugged me. I sobbed. Then, I snapped.

I screamed at the top of my lungs at Chad, "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU

CHAD GILBERT! YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE! I WAS PERFECTLY FINE WITH

JOSH! THEN YOU CAME ALONG! I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF OUR BUS AND GO

WITH YOUR STUPID LITTLE BAND TO GO FIND SOME OTHER BAND TO TOUR

WITH!" I was breathing heavily after that. Chad looked at me, with angry eyes.

He picked me up and I screamed "PUT ME DOWN!", but he threw me at the

wall. The last thing I saw was Chad trying to pick up one of the guys.

**A/N:I apologize for such a long wait! Also, sorry it's so short! The next chapter is in the making so I didn't wanna change it. Thank you to Joshley Obsessive Fangirl, born-for-thisRIOT, Paramore Fanatic 13, and emosweetheart3 for they're reviews!**


	3. I Am Lost, But Dear I'm Found

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the lovely Miss Williams, y'all.

**Hayley's POV**

I woke up between Zac and Taylor on the bus floor, Jeremy at my feet. But where's Josh? I looked around. Chad was gone. Josh was gone. I got up slowly and ran to the front of the bus. We were at a truck stop and Dan was sleeping. I was panicked. Where's Josh? I tried to call him 5 times in a row, leaving him messages. I texted him 10 times. _This isn't funny, Josh. Where are you?,_ I thought. I went back to where I had woken up and the guys were sitting there, rubbing their heads.

"Woah. What happened?" Taylor said.

"That moron, Gilbert, threw us all at the wall" Jeremy said.

"I'm so sorry for even knowing him, guys. I know he's a jerk. I realized that about two months ago."

I said, apologetically.

"So why didn't you break up with him earlier?" Zac shouted.

"I was afriad he would hurt me" I whimpered.

They all squeezed me into a hug.I smiled a bit. Taylor asked as we were hugging, "Wait a second, Zac, dude, Where's your brother?"

"Oh my gosh where is he?" Zac said, breaking the hug. I saw panic in his eyes. We all searched the bus. Nothing.

"Did anyone try to call or text him?" Jeremy asked.

"I did. Alot" I squeaked.

"Ohhhh no" Zac said.

"What?" Taylor and Jeremy said.

"You guys no he never leaves without his phone!" He put his hand in Josh's bunk and pulling out his phone, showing 5 missed calls on the screen. Me.

Taylor rubbed his forehead. He did this when he was worried. Jeremy stood frozen. Zac was staring at his phone. And I was closing my eyes, wishing the was just a nightmare. But it wasn't. This was very real. Josh Farro was missing. And it's all my fault.

**A/N: **Oh my goodness! Gah! I'm so sorry for it being this short! Pinky swear that Chapter 4 will be longer. Also, I hope to post chapters more than one per 2-3 months. Love all of you guys! ~HayleyNWilliams~


	4. They Taped Over Your Mouth

**Finally! Writer's block is horrible, guys. Thanks for your patience, though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any band or brand I name or use in this story.**

**Josh's POV**

I woke up in the dark. I tried to move around, but my hands seemed to be tied behind my back. I tried to feel around with my feet. I found a door, so I began kicking it. I heard footsteps so I pulled my feet back and curled up into a ball. Someone opened the door and I felt something hit me. It hurt. A LOT. I whimpered. **(A/N: Yeah, Josh whimpered. So what?)**

"Keep. It. Down." the man said, clenching his teeth.

"Yes sir" I whispered. He walked into the little closet I was in. I could smell his breath. Beer and smoke. "You shouldn't have done that, Joshie" he hissed. I realized who it was. Chad.

"Do what you want to me, just don't hurt my brother, Jeremy, Taylor, or-" I paused and sighed. "Hayley".

"Aw, you like Hayley don't you?" he asked, coldly.

"Why yes, I do" I replied, looking away. I got a slap across the face.

"Back off, Hayley's mi-" and than, I kicked him somewhere a man shouldn't be kicked.

"You. Shouldn't. Have. Done. That" he said between his teeth. I could here the anger is his cold voice. I got a punch in the nose. "I was gonna let you out, but you lost your privileges."

There was so many things I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut. "Have fun, Josh" he said and laughed an evil laugh. "Seriously" he added and slammed the door.

**Jordan's POV (Singer Of New Found Glory)**

I heard Chad slam the door of our closet. Something's up. He's been in a bad mood lately. And when I say bad, I mean bad. He stormed into the front lounge where I was watching TV with Cyrus and Steve. I looked up at him.

"What's up with you, dude?" Steve asked, not looking away from the TV.

He shifted from side to side. "Oh, nothing. Just putting some clothes away".

"But, we don't use the closet for clothes" Cyrus argued.

"We do now!" Chad yelled.

"What's your problem?" I yelled back.

"That bi*** Hayley dumped me"

"You are kinda mean" Cyrus mumbled. He got in his face.

"What'd you say?" he screamed.

"Your mean to Hayley! Don't you see it? She has a scared look in her eyes whenever your around, and you always yell at her. She's come crying to us at least five times because of you!"

"The only one with a scared look in their eyes is you" he hissed. He then grabbed him and slammed him back onto the couch, his feet hitting us. Chad stormed away, mumbling something. Steve was making sure Cyrus was okay, and I was sitting there, speechless.

**A/N: I tried not to make it short, but I failed. I've become obsessed with this website so I'll update soon. Love you guys! **


End file.
